Gauze fabrics are a coarse-meshed plain woven fabric. For example, a cotton yarn (a single yarn of a yarn count of 40) is used for weaving the gauze fabrics. Exemplary patterns of the gauze fabrics include a single woven fabric, a double woven fabric, and a triple woven fabric. The single gauze fabric is employed, for example, for medical use and as a dishcloth. The double gauze fabric is employed for clothing, handkerchief, etc. The triple gauze fabric is employed for towels, bed and bedding, etc.